


Among Thieves

by Laylah



Series: The Pirates' Thief [3]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Dating, Developing trust, Fight Scene, M/M, implied poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: "Do you know when I fell for you?" he asks."Don't bullshit me," Kaitou says flatly.





	

Getting Kaitou to fuck him was the easy part, Marvelous has discovered. Getting Kaitou to _trust_ him, that's taking a while. Even now that Kaitou appears to have mostly come to an understanding with Joe—which is a big step in the right direction—he's still indifferent about the others and wary around Marvelous. But he's beautiful and canny and dangerous and he'd make such a good ally, it's hard to settle for less than his best.

Which is why, the next time Kaitou turns up and starts poking around the galley as if he's going to do something ill-advised and brilliant, Marvelous says, "Come on, let's go out somewhere."

Kaitou raises an eyebrow. "Tired of my cooking already?"

"Looking for insults where there aren't any?" Marvelous retorts. "Sounds like you need a chance to relax."

For a second Kaitou just stares at him like he's looking for the catch. "You're buying," he says at last.

"Sure," Marvelous says.

They disembark and go wandering into the city. Marvelous doesn't have a particular restaurant in mind, and he's not surprised when Kaitou suggests someplace that looks expensive. He doesn't mind. The money's not a problem and Marvelous likes good food.

They get seated without incident, order the day's special and a bottle of wine. Kaitou keeps looking at him like he's expecting some kind of trouble. Eventually, when they've gotten the wine and the appetizers, Marvelous decides to indulge him.

"Do you know when I fell for you?" he asks.

"Don't bullshit me," Kaitou says flatly.

"I'm not," Marvelous says. Kaitou keeps staring at him, skeptical. "It was when you got between me and Joe to tell me off for hurting him."

Kaitou snorts, a little disbelieving sound, and fidgets with his wine glass.

"Because you were right," Marvelous goes on. "You noticed and you cared about someone important to me. You stopped me from making it any worse."

"Don't make it sound so noble," Kaitou says. "You were being an asshole. Anyone would have told you so."

Marvelous smiles. "Maybe so. But you were the one who did." He dips a piece of fried squid in mustard sauce and pops it into his mouth. Kaitou drains his glass. It would be inhospitable to leave him dry, so Marvelous pours him a refill. 

The server is just coming out with the main course when the restaurant rocks with the force of an explosion. Marvelous and Kaitou both scramble to their feet as the rest of the people nearby shriek and dive for cover. 

A big, ugly kaijin comes strolling through the restaurant's ruined front wall. "There you are," it growls through its fixed sneer. "You're mine."

"That's what you think," Kaitou says as he raises his gun.

"I don't forgive anyone who ruins my lunch," Marvelous adds.

They transform at the same time.

"Come on," Marvelous says. "Let's make this showy!" He thinks he hears Kaitou laugh as they both charge the intruder.

It's not alone, of course. Its minions come pouring into the restaurant and Marvelous shifts easily into the rhythms of combat: punch this one, kick that one, flip the next one over his back. He can't spare much attention for Kaitou but he can hear the sharp report of Kaitou's gun going off and the crunch of furniture splintering under impacts. His cutlass flashes, dispatching more of the endless minions; out of the corner of his eye he can see Kaitou kicking another one back into its companions.

They meet briefly in the middle of the swirling chaos. "Does this happen a lot when you take people on dates?" Kaitou asks.

Marvelous grins. "I'm too popular for my own good, I know." Kaitou thinks of this as a date! That's excellent.

He dives back into the fray, cutting down the obstacles in the way of the kaijin commander. The kaijin swipes at them with broad, nasty-looking swords as they get close, but it's too slow to really be a threat. Is this the best bounty hunter they rate these days? With Zangyack falling apart, it seems the quality of their opponents is really suffering.

They get the kaijin cornered at last, reeling from trying to fend off their attacks. Its guard is down. Now's the time to finish it off. Marvelous readies himself to charge.

"This'll only hurt for a second," Kaitou says from behind him.

"What—" Marvelous starts to ask, and then Kaitou's hands are on his back and he's... _opening_ , changing shape, the world going muffled and strange around him. _Final Form Ride: Gokaiger_ , someone says from very far away. He can feel Kaitou taking hold of him but he couldn't say where, or how, and his body thrums with energy that needs release—

"Sweet," Kaitou says in the distance. "This should do it."

 _Final Attack Ride_ , the other voice declares. The energy that threatens to overwhelm Marvelous's senses sharpens, focusing, pouring out of him in one bright glorious blast.

Kaitou lets go of him and the world snaps back into shape, into focus. Marvelous lands lightly on his feet and takes in the smoking husk of the kaijin. "Nice," he says. He punches Kaitou in the shoulder. "You should warn a guy when you're going to do something like that, though."

"Like when you're going to fake a betrayal to trap your enemies?" Kaitou asks.

Marvelous has to chuckle, because that's more than fair. "Yes. Like that."

Kaitou lets his transformation go and Marvelous follows suit. The restaurant is a wreck. Their lunch is pretty well ruined. Still, it could have been worse. The way Kaitou looks at him has changed, for one thing; it's a slight difference, but it's a start.

Marvelous rolls his shoulders to ease the tension out of them and shrugs. "Well, this place is probably closing for now. I guess we'll have to find somewhere else to eat."

"You're pretty hard to dissuade from things, aren't you?"

"That's what being a pirate is all about—knowing what you want and going after it, whether it's treasure or lunch or a new friend."

The smile slides off Kaitou's face. "You're looking in the wrong place for that. Didn't you hear? Friendship doesn't suit me."

"I don't believe that for a second, and I don't know why you do," Marvelous says. That's only half true; he knows Tsukasa was important to Kaitou even if he doesn't know why, and when somebody important to you tells you things about yourself.... "Maybe he needed someone to yell at him the way you yelled at me."

"Maybe," Kaitou says, looking away. Clearly he doesn't want to talk about it. That's fine.

"Come on," Marvelous says, stepping over the rubble and out into the street. 

There's another place that looks nice on the next block, and the second time they don't get interrupted by bounty hunters. Neither of them brings up Tsukasa again. Kaitou slowly relaxes over the course of the meal, until he's charming and animated as if nothing had gone wrong.

And afterward, as they're strolling back to the Galleon, he slings an arm over Marvelous's shoulders and leans in to murmur in his ear: "Going to fuck me when we get back to your ship, captain?" He purrs the question like there's nothing he'd like more, his breath hot against Marvelous's ear, but despite the sound it's a challenge. They're still in the stage where everything is a challenge.

So Marvelous smiles at him and says, "I don't know if I have that much patience. How about we take a little detour and I suck you off right now?"

Kaitou actually stumbles. Marvelous awards himself a point. "You're not shy at all about how much you like cock, are you?"

"Being shy about things is no way to get enough of them. As you know perfectly well."

Kaitou grabs him by the front of his shirt and kisses him right there on the street. People stare. Marvelous kisses back anyway. The air goes shimmery and opaque behind Kaitou, that weird world-shifting thing he does, and he steps backward, pulling Marvelous with him through the gateway.

They land in someplace Marvelous doesn't recognize, still outdoors but more rural, and they're in a tiny alley between buildings. Kaitou likes the risk of discovery, apparently. Well. That seems appropriate for a thief. 

Marvelous leans back in to kiss him again, reaching down at the same time to palm his cock through the front of his jeans. Kaitou groans, pushing into Marvelous's hand, his cock stiffening. He's so hungry for it all the time, so desperate to be wanted; it would be sad if Marvelous weren't determined to get through to him that he already is.

They spend a few minutes there, trading sloppy kisses while Kaitou rocks into Marvelous's touch, and then Marvelous decides he's waited long enough. He tugs Kaitou's jeans undone and reaches in to actually get a hand on his cock. Kaitou clings to him, grimacing like it hurts.

"You okay?" Marvelous asks. 

"Don't stop," Kaitou says.

"Whatever you want," Marvelous says. "Just making sure."

"Don't worry about me," Kaitou says, as if he thinks that's still an option. "I'm fine."

His cock is hard enough to back that up, anyway, and Marvelous's fingers smear a drop of precome gathered at the head. Marvelous licks his lips. "Time for me to make good on that promise, then."

Kaitou doesn't say please but it looks like he wants to. Good enough. Marvelous sinks to his knees and leans in to lick, tasting hot skin and bitter salt. Kaitou's cock twitches and Marvelous licks him again, lingering, letting his tongue drag across sensitive flesh. He takes a second more to savor the anticipation, then wets his lips and wraps them around the head of Kaitou's cock, letting it stretch his jaw wide.

There's something really enjoyable about sucking cock, something decadent in the sheer sensual pleasure of it. The slide of smooth flesh against his lips and tongue, the anchoring fullness, even the ache in his jaw feels like an indulgence. And of course having a strong man gasp and tremble at his mercy isn't bad either. But really, it just _feels_ so good, how could he resist the opportunity?

He drops his hands to his belt, unbuckling it and unbuttoning his pants. He's too impatient to wait, and it probably helps make his point anyway. He gets a hand on his cock and braces the other arm across Kaitou's hips, pinning him against the wall.

"Fuck," Kaitou says, that low overwhelmed tone that could be disbelief or reverence just as easily. Marvelous hums around him and takes him deeper. Kaitou moans, and one of his hands cards through Marvelous's hair and holds on—not pushing him down, not trying to direct him, just holding on like he needs it to keep him steady. It's flattering, really.

Even with Kaitou holding onto him it's not too hard to settle into a rhythm. Marvelous bobs his head, working Kaitou's length with lips and tongue, stroking himself in time. Kaitou gasps for him, moans, trembles where Marvelous holds him pinned. It's good, lush and hot, and he can taste how close Kaitou is to coming for him.

"Yes," Kaitou gasps, "yes, I'm—" and then his cock stiffens, pulses, his come flooding Marvelous's mouth. It's hot and bitter and Marvelous swallows anyway, taking all of him.

When he pulls off, Kaitou tugs on his hair for the first time. "Get up here and let me finish you off."

Marvelous is grinning as he gets to his feet. Of course Kaitou would insist on taking care of him—and probably would insist he just didn't want to owe anyone any favors, if pressed on it. The important thing is he's pushing Marvelous up against the wall and kissing him, taking hold of his cock at the same time. The important thing is he doesn't want to just get his and be done. He's worth keeping.

His hands are clever, his strokes confident and compelling; Marvelous moans into his mouth, hips rocking, holding onto him. Kaitou bites, playful, and Marvelous laughs breathlessly. "Good," he says, and Kaitou leans in to bite his throat, harder, hotter, just right. Marvelous groans, shuddering, and lets himself sink into the sensations of Kaitou's hand and mouth on him. The rhythm Kaitou sets is fast, demanding, and it's just what he wants when he's already worked up this much. It only takes a few minutes before Marvelous is trembling, back arched with tension, and then he tips over the edge and he's coming, bucking into Kaitou's hand as pleasure sings through his nerves.

Kaitou's smiling at him as he catches his breath. It's a great smile. Marvelous wants to see it more often.

"So, what do you think?" he asks. "Acceptable, as dates go?"

Kaitou shrugs. The smile doesn't fade. "Pretty good, yeah." He hesitates for a second, then leans in and kisses Marvelous again. Marvelous is smiling as he kisses back, the lazy, satisfied kind of kiss that only comes in the aftermath. He feels wrung out and buoyant, tired but comfortably so, and—

"You know," he says, "as nice as this is, I bet it would be even nicer on the couch back on the Galleon."

"You think so?" Kaitou takes a step back. "I guess we could give that a try." They both take a minute to put their clothes back in order, and then Kaitou takes Marvelous's hand. "Come on. This way."

The air shimmers in front of them, opening the way home, and as they step through, Kaitou doesn't let go.


End file.
